


Pyrrhic Pleasure

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Netorare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Jaune's life takes a turn when he starts to find evidence of sexual decadence involving friends, classmates, even lovers.





	1. First Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the story. If anyone is very interested, feel free to comment or message me so I can definitely keep this in mind when picking on old and new stories as choices.
> 
> And always thanks for your support, enjoy.

 

Several weeks ago, Jaune - a youthful blond - experienced one of the happiest times of his life: the moment when Pyrrha asked him to be her boyfriend. As unconventional as it was, nobody blamed him. The redheaded madame was Beacon’s strongest, brightest member. Bystanders hardly had a reason to call him out for being a wuss, not if they expected confrontation from the missus herself.

Since then, the young man was as happy as a clam. Proud of being chosen, he did his utmost best to spend time with his partner. Pyrrha returned his affection in verbal, some physical forms. Her subtle hints made it clear they were going to cross one of the greatest checkpoints of their relationship.

Jaune dreamed of sharing his first with his girlfriend. But for now, he was happy to know they were a couple at all. He even accompanied her to several, outside events that involved people unrelated to Beacon. These strangers were the type of crowd who spread gossip about him being a woman’s bitch boy.

Despite some hardship, Jaune didn’t let anything disturb his amorous ties with Pyrrha. The two continued strong up to this day. He imagined nothing could ruin his romance with the greatest girl in his life.

Today, in the afternoon, the young blond broke off with his friends to come to the dorm room. He and Pyrrha agreed to meet here before they went on a date. As he turned the corner of the hallway, Jaune discovered a small, brown package lying before the door. He came over to read the top label, see that it was meant for him to open. There was no return address on it, leaving the sender anonymous.

After he picked up the suspicious item, Jaune entered his room. He set down the package on his bed and ripped off the paper wrapping to uncover a brown box. Opening the lids revealed a small, gray disc that had his name on it.

“Huh, why couldn’t they just send this in a case?”

Annoyed, Jaune shook his head and left the room to go to the bathroom. After a quick, hot shower and undisclosed clean-ups, he came back with a towel wrapped around his wet hair. Fresh and clean, he enjoyed this moment until he noticed the disc that was still on his bed. Its exterior shined in a way that attracted him, fed on his curiosity to see its contents.

With a sigh, the blond kneeled down to grab a laptop from under his bed. Since it was still an hour before Pyrrha arrived, he figured it was alright for him to take a peek rather than look at porn - prep study before the real thing, he said.

Jaune set the device on the bed and aimed the screen away from the door in case someone sent him inappropriate content. He slipped the disc into the side entrance. He booted up his machine and waited, counted the Schnee snowflakes that sprinkled across his screen as a download indicator. Soon, a scene unfold before his eyes, a dark room full of oddly-shaped furnishings. A date at the lower-right corner informed him this hi-res camera recording took place weeks before Pyrrha asked him out.

“Huh, wonder what someone would want me to see here?”

A door busted open. Jaune watched two shadows enter the setting, smooching, slurping. He pursed his lips, didn’t expect to hear an ongoing makeout session between a large and small figure.

“Professor, please stop.”

“Mh, how can I when this feels so good?”

Jaune’s blood ran cold. The voices sounded like the people he knew from real life. He refused to accept such guesses, felt disgusted to think _they_ would be in this situation.

Hands clapped. Wall lamps lit up to light the scenery, a small wooden room filled with trophies, awards, other forms of certification that seemed more vain than necessary. Animal heads also lined the ceiling, mostly fake replicas of Grimm monsters.

To Jaune’s misfortune, he recognized the area. He’s been in there before to hear pointless lectures and ramblings from the resident, a professor. Fearful, he slowly rolled his eyes onto the desk to see the two guests making out on its mahogany surface.

The top body was large and wide, as fat as a hog. Covered in a swanky, brown suit, this man appeared aged with gray coloring his hair and mustache. The rest of his face covered the face below his, a younger woman dressed in a glittering, orange dress that had a skirt run down to her knees. She was a beauty, one much too valuable and young to be the elder’s escort.

Jaune bit his bottom lip when the top man in the video stood up. This person was indeed Professor Port, who just had a heated makeout session with his date in the office. The blond witness tried not to look at the lady, yet curiosity made him peek at the young woman’s flushed face, her red hair, and busty chest. He tried to deny that he knew her.

But in the end, Jaune ended up looking at the face of his girlfriend, Pyrrha Nikos. Worse, he had no reason to think otherwise. The date in the video marked the night she had gone out to a professional party.

“Pro-professor, please let me go back to my dorm.” Pyrrha took deep breaths from her position on the desk, moved her chest mounds up and down. Her words came out slurred. “I kept my promise, you need to keep yours.”

“Is that so?” Port slid his brown jacket off. He worked on the buttons of his white, long-sleeved shirt. “Let’s see, I remember Mr. Arc’s fraudulent papers, brought them to your attention. You pleaded mercy for his case, I said that request will be considered if you accompany me to this party.”

The professor flung his shirt off. This revealed his large form was partly fat. The rest of it was muscles - large biceps, boulder shoulders, and a solid gut. Amongst the skin full of hair, a large gray patch had sprouted on his  chest. Jaune gasped as he never expected the old educator to have such strong, fit physique - a body even better than his.

“And to the heavenly Dust, all of my colleagues were jealous to see your arm wrapped around mine.” Port cracked his fingers. He walked in front of his tipsy date. “I had fun seeing their envy. Did you not as well? You were literally the main attraction.”

“Pr-professor, what about Jaune’s-.” Pyrrha’s words stopped short after the man shoved his tongue into her mouth. The kissers groaned as Port ripped the front portion of her dress. From the torn cloth, the redhead’s black bra appeared. He grabbed them, groped them to make his lover moan louder, struggle to get out of his kiss.

When the older man pulled back, he grabbed the bra straps to pluck them off. He chucked off the undergarment to free a pair of D-cup breasts, nummy flesh spheres.

“Miss Nikos, I said I will consider it.” The stern professor massaged the bare breasts. Pyrrha moaned and threw her head sideways from the raw pleasure. “ The final decision will be made before the next staff meeting. That will take place by the end of this month.”

“N-no, this isn’t what you promised.”

“I never promised anything.” Port’s tone became low, sinister as he gave both nipples a good twist. “You willingly went on this date with me. I usually like to end such outings with the expected romance. Denying me this will not make me happy. I leave the final choice up to you.”

Jaune prayed that his girlfriend didn’t make the sacrifice. He hoped she was smart enough to realize her dignity wasn’t worth the price of his old mistake.

The blond’s discomfort grew as he saw Port lick the younger woman’s nipple. He used a free hand to yank and twist the second breast’s tip. Pyrrha gasped and yelped. Her body shook as her older lover intensified the licks and pinches.

The foreplay went on until Port backed off. Stepping back from the desk, he undid the belt of his pants. Jaune became downcast as he heard no objections from Pyrrha. She remained silent right as the professor shoved down every article of clothing attached to his lower body.

Fully nude, Port stood before his date like a hairy bear. With his masculine traits, his greatest quality stuck out from the space between his legs, an erect meat that had a length of a thick sausage.

Jaune felt depressed. He didn’t even have to measure his penis to see he came short. The professor’s dick was much longer and wider - a cucumber versus a carrot stick. Its quiver and pulsing veins displayed vitality that went beyond any could expect a man of his age.

Ashamed, the blond still watched Port shred the rest of his date’s clothes until she was naked.

Under the orange light, Pyrrha’s skin appeared creamy, pure. In addition to her large chest, she also had a slender figure. Lean muscles added an athletic charm, something Jaune admired about his stronger girlfriend.

To see the beautiful body gave birth to jealousy. This emotion blossomed into hatred for Port, the one Jaune blamed to have taken advantage of a person who was still his cherished friend at the time - before they dated.

“Still nothing, Miss Nikos?” Port pressed his hands against his lover’s arms, pinned them to the desk below. “I’m still giving you a choice. When this happens, it is your responsibility to see it to the end.”

Pyrrha burped. As her face adopted a deeper shade of red, the professor pressed the head of his dick against the lips of her wet snatch. Her face scrunched, eyes closed as the large cock squeezed into her tight hole.

“Professor, it hurts.” Shaking, the beautiful redhead bucked her body. She only shook the desk. Port continued strong, pushed his meat lumber deeper inside.

Jaune gripped the sheets of his bed. He silently cursed Port once the man pressed the base of his cock against Pyrrha’s snatch. The blond became aghast when he saw blood pour out of his girlfriend’s hole.

“P-please pull out now. This feels terrible.”

“Oh, where is your Hunter pride, my dear?” Port pecked his lover’s face. He kissed down her face, her chest until his tongue lapped against a wet nipple in the same manner as that of a dog. “This pain is only temporary. Soon, you’ll start to feel the wonderful experience that is sex, the greatest and productive joy between two, natural creatures.”

When Port pulled his hips, Pyrrah gasped in relief. A shriek escaped her lips after the professor slammed his cock back inside with a strong blow. The professor repeated this movement, forced his lover to create more cries, sing a song mixed with pain and ecstasy.

Jaune flared his nostrils as Port grunted like a horny hog. The sight of it all, what had been done to his girlfriend, angered him enough to claw into the bed.

At one point, Pyrrha raised her waist. Back  bent, she groaned before she came back down. The professor continued to assault her pussy as he remarked, “Your first orgasm of this affair. Isn’t it a wonderful feeling?”

The redhead looked away, couldn’t glance into the eyes of the man making love to her. Port grabbed her face to realign her lips so he could kiss her, smack their lips together. His hips never stopped moving, never stopped slapping its thick flesh into hers. Their bodies banged against the desk like a hammer whacking a stubborn nail.

Since it was evening, nobody was likely around to investigate the noise, giving them the freedom to go at it like wild animals, abandoning themselves to their primal desires.

Jaune watched, wondering when this would end. The video left him in agony for many minutes. The end seemed near when Port placed Pyrrha’s legs over hs shoulders and planted his knees on top of the deks. The professor shoved his entire man meat into his lover’s red vagina. He also bent down to kiss the redhead, muffle her moan.

Small spurts could be heard from their joined area. When all became silent, Port huffed like a gorilla and unmounted his lover. Pyrrha slumped against the desk, exhausted. A dribble of white goo came out of her pussy. Jaune became horrified when he realized it was semen.

“Oh, it has been a long while since I’ve enjoyed sexual congress of this passion.” The sweaty Port rubbed his palm against Pyrrha’s puffy, gaping pussy. The owner moaned, still tender from the recent pounding. “And tonight is only the first date. If you would like for my conclusion to be of positive consequence, Miss Nikos, you can continue to be my escort. After all, you are at the age where such choices are in your power to make.”

Port rounded his desk to stand next to Pyrrha’s head. He shoved his hand - the one he used to wipe her pussy - against her face. He inserted fingers inside her mouth, rubbed the entire area like a toothbrush. The receiver of this fingering let it all happen with foggy eyes; she was still baked from the earlier orgasm.

Jaune couldn’t take his eyes off the screen. To his luck, the scene became black; his prayer for its end had been answered. His joy soured once the video turned back on to show a classroom filled with rows of brown desks and chairs. The front area contained a podium dyed in a rich shade of mud. Behind it stood blackboards filled with drawings of monsters and incoherent words.

Again, the video recorded one of Port’s territories. Here, the professor taught Jaune and his teammates some of the most useless information. Through the camera, Jaune watched two, familiar figures occupy one of the desks in provocative positions.

“Mh, ha, Pro-professor.”

“Pyrrha, didn’t I say you can call me Peter now?”

The mentioned redhead leaned her face and arms against the flat surface of the desk. Her mature lover kneeled behind to make slobbering noises all over the bare, lower area. From the camera’s angle, Jaune could clearly see the gray-haired teacher give his girlfriend’s vagina long licks and small pokes with his tongue. The man’s own hands kneaded Pyrrha’s firm buttocks.

“Y-you should finish soon. Someone could, ah, see us.”

The redhead covered her mouth to muffle a moan. As her body shook from an orgasm, the professor continued his work, lapped up her love juices from the drenched hole. He also slapped both cheeks with his hands to make his young lover yelp.

“No need to worry. Who would want to attend this lair? I wouldn’t. This damned place reminds me how boring it is to give the same lectures I’ve shared every year, to a bunch of stupid freshmen.”

Port raised his hand. Its fingers held a small, red switch. When he flipped it, a soft whirring noise began. Jaune couldn’t pinpoint the source until he noticed Pyrrha squirm, drag her hands across the desk with an erotic face.

“But I’ve always appreciated the respect from good apples like yourself.” Port sniffed the air above his lover’s fine ass. He slid a hand across her skin before he slapped it again to make it adopt a pink shade, make the flesh jiggle like jello. “Even in this relationship, at least you have the courtesy to finish your work on time. On that note, I’m giving you a perfect score for that report.”

“I-I only finished the rough draft.”

“The rough draft is good enough for me.” Port reached down to wiggle his cock, stimulate it into an erect state. “Perhaps you could spend this time to help Mr. Arc do his if your team is to do well.”

Jaune gritted his teeth as he heard the professor insult his intelligence. It didn’t make him feel any better when Pyrrha replied, “Th-thank you, I’ll do that. He really needs the help.”

“My, you are such a kind, strong soul.” Port pulled his lover’s waist to take most of her lower, naked body off of the desk. The redhead didn’t seem to mind because clothes still covered the top part of her body. “I have no idea why Ozpin wouldn’t make you the leader. Your qualifications go beyond the majority of the class.”

“He is the Headmaster. As far as his judgment goes, I trust him.” The nervous Pyrrha glanced down at the desk. “But between us, I sometimes wonder. Jaune’s a good person, but being a leader isn’t his forte.”

Jaune’s felt his heart give off irregular beats. He never heard his own partner admit such doubts to him directly. This shook his confidence, especially when he heard it from someone who earned so much of his trust, his affection.

“Miss Nikos,” Port chuckled. “Are you saying he may have been the wrong choice for your team?”

The worried redhead shook her head. “N-no, he’s fine. And at the rate he’s going, Jaune can become much - ah!”

Pyrrah had to cut off and squeal. Port just porked her pussy with his meat stick.

“No need to share that analysis. We should finish soon.”

With great gusto, the professor slammed his dick in and out of the snatch. Pyrrha didn’t return his thrusts. She only kept her front on the desk, squished her breasts, used them as pillows. A soft groan came out of her throat; she held in her voice. When her older lover pressed the switch in his hand, she gripped the edges of the desk and let out a guttural cry from cumming hard.

“I’m impressed that you didn’t make a noise when this vibrator turned on during class.” Port’s devilish smile filled Jaune with unease. “I’m sure the front-row students heard it, but they wouldn’t create such unwanted attention. And nobody in class would ever think you were polishing my mighty flesh axe during a time you were not supposed to be in class.”

Jaune remembered that day, when Pyrrha told everybody she couldn’t make it to class. For her sake, he sat at the front row to take notes. He felt foolish, more ashamed to find out the noise was an anal toy running.

And in that lecture, he also swore he heard something slurping behind the podium Port stood at for most of the class. Jaune dismissed it as one of the secret pets eating something out of sight. Imagining Pyrrha as the source - sucking off that huge cock - only presented an uncomfortable arousal.

Jaune snapped out of his thoughts to see Port yank on Pyrrha’s ponytail. The bottom lover screamed from this grip. She made the same noise as the professor nailed her pussy with more speed and power, rammed her doggystyle. This thumped both bodies against the desk, strong enough to lift its steel legs off of the ground.

“Oh my, oh Dust, Pyrrha, I’m almost there.”

Port smacked his lover’s ass, grabbed a handful of the soft skin. His grip left bruises as he pulled. His hips did the opposite, shoved deeper into the pussy until all of his hefty dick disappeared into the hole.

For a long time, the two did not separate. As Port growled, Pyrrha groaned and quivered. When the professor finally released her, he pulled his cock out. His meat pipe slid out, glistened under the light. A white, sticky line stretched out from its piss hole to the puffy, red lips of her vagina - evidence he had flooded her with his essence.

“Very good.” The old suitor reached for Pyrrha’s ass. His fingers pinched on a string and pulled. His lover groaned as a plastic bean popped out of her anus. “Someday, we’ll give this hole a try. Or perhaps we can leave it for Mr. Arc, if you choose to give his small pecker a try.”

When the screen turned dark, Jaune slid a hand through his hair. For the second time, he witnessed Beacon’s manliest teacher breed his girlfriend with a thick batch of baby dough. The horror of this stabbed his heart. Its blade went deeper when he remembered Pyrrah’s cries were not those of pain, but enjoyment.

He couldn’t accept that she loved Port for sex, even when he still had yet to hear her deny the professor’s advances and ejaculations.

On the verge of tears, Jaune watched the vidoe present another scenery. This one made him grow cold, especially when it was the last place he wanted to see Pyrrha and Port accommodate during one of their sexcapades.

“Oh Peter, n-not so rough. The neighbors might hear us.”

Beds squeaked as two bodies moved on its covered top. Jaune shook his head; he couldn’t believe the lovers of different generations had fucked on the very bed he sat on. He looked down at the clean covers with disgust, even more when the blond shared this with a person he could no longer see in the same light ever again.

Jaune turned his eyes back on the screen. He watched Pyrrha’s beautiful, naked body hop on her lover’s lap, take his cock into her pussy. Sweat already shined on her fit body. Her emerald eyes made contact with Port’s, who humped back to make his dick meet her at a middle.

Now different, the redhead made love with willing ferocity, a passion Jaune had never seen her show before.

“No worries, today is a weekend. All of your spoiled peers are out in town, indulging in undeserved fun.” The professor grabbed her breasts. As he squeezed one, the man gave the free nipple a lick and suck. Pyrrha breathed loud before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Still bouncing on his dick, she kissed his face and neck.

This feverish display of love made Jaune yearn for it. His sprouting jealousy made him consider doing something rash to the the present Pyrrha in order to receive it, fair or unfair.

“But you, my dear goddess, you did all of the work.” Port paused his hips and tilted his lover’s chin up with a finger to see her blushing face. “It must have been quite the task to convince that lovely Arc boy into taking a break.”

“He was screwing up another paper. Him leaving was really for the best.” No trace of kindness was found in Pyrrha’s voice, only irritation. “I just wanted to make a report that’s easier for you to grade so we can do this sooner.”

“That is a good effort, but I will always make time for you.” Port dipped his tongue into his lover’s lips. She accepted, tied hers around like a tentacle until he pulled away. “Which is why I’m rewarding you by meeting now instead of later.”

“And I really needed this.” Pyrrha pulled strands of her long, untied hair of red yarn to make them spill over her back. “You’re the only one who can make me feel this good. It wasn’t a mistake that night, when you took my virginity, not Jaune.”

The mentioned blond felt his broken dignity shatter into an irreparable form.

“Oh snap, Pyrrha. And a few weeks ago, you were concerned about his fradulent records.”

“Well, it’s better if he stays, so please consider keeping him.” The amorous redhead rotated her hips to have her pussy take in more of her lover’s large stick. “But if he does fuck up, don’t expect me to stick up for his mistakes.”

Jaune tried not to cry as he heard Pyrrha. Worse, she may not have considered him worthy to be the man she needed, the man she wanted.

As his vision became blurry and wet, Jaune watched Port roll onto his knees, push Pyrrha onto her back. This missionary position was the very act they used for their first sex. It also marked how much has changed since, when Pyrrha let out excited grunts to show her love for the position. She also wrapped arms and legs around her lover’s neck and waist - whatever helped him nail his fat cock into her harder.

And the two went at it hard. Some items near their lovemaking field rattled from the force of their fucks. The bed’s creaks and groans shamed Jaune since the only person with enough strength to make that noise was Nora’s jumping on the mattress.

“Pyrrha, I’m about to cum.”

The bottom woman humped up her hips. Around his body, her legs tied around until the feet hooked into each other, a sexual version of a triangle hold. “Go ahead Peter, give it to me!”

The professor shoved his face into the mattress. His huge form squished his lover into the bed. Both shuddered as they came. Pyrrha squealed, a confirmation that she received a creampie from the older gent.

Port pulled away from Pyrrha to let her breath. He yanked on her legs to unlink them, free himself. The elder towered over the redhead with a coat of glistening sweat. Hairy and huge, the man aimed his eyes at the used, crimson pussy to see cum pour out onto the bed below.

“Peter, oh Peter, don’t stop.” The blissful redhead slumped against the bed. Even when messy strands of crimson hair covered her eyes, her smile said enough about the bliss she felt in her body.

This last image convinced Jaune to close the screen. He scooted back to lean against the wall. As tears leaked out of his eyes, he tried not to go hysterical from the images that stuck to his mind. A new wave of indignity washed over him when his cock push against the middle of his pants to create a bulge

His mind became filled with negative thoughts, a pool of dark desires and despair. As he stewed in such filth, Jaune lost his sense of reality. Inside, he searched for an answer, a lifeline that would keep his spirit afloat.

Then he found one source of comfort: not in the past, but the present. Jaune deduced something must have gone wrong between Pyrrha and Port for her to have asked him out. He couldn’t figure out why else she would have a relationship with him now, when Peter Port had been fulfilling her sexual needs.

Theories weighed on his mind. In the end, Jaune couldn’t rid himself of the scars given by that video. To clear his head, he hurried out of the door. Across the hallway, he entered the restroom, splashed water into his face many times over the sink, relied on the cold liquid to cool him down.

Jaune grabbed paper towels and wiped them over his face as he returned to the room. After he opened the door, the blond found that another person had occupied the room.

“Hi Jaune. Are you ready for our date?”

As Pyrrha stood before him, the young man froze. He stared at his beautiful girlfriend, a red-haired diva dressed in her casual, armored clothes.. Flashes of images he saw on the laptop cursed him with insecurities. He just didn’t know how to approach her when he knew about her secret past.

“Jaune, are you alright?”

The blond shook his head. He forced a smile on his face and scratched his head. “Sorry, my mind is kind of in a jumble. Staring at that Scroll screen to finish some last-minute studying might have done that.”

“Yeah, those red eyes are proof of that.” Pyrrha stepped forward. She brushed a gloved thumb around the edge of his eyes. Her soft touch stung the skin, but he was grateful for her show of concern. “You shouldn’t overwork yourself. The test isn’t out for another week.”

Jaune remembered Port was supposed to give that exam. Reminder of the professor also gave awareness of an unusual odor. It was small, but a hint of it came from Pyrrha’s body: bitter cologne worn by men.

Then he felt it, his bleeding heart, a wound inflicted by an anonymous tormentor. Out of desperation, he wanted to ask Pyrrha why she asked him to be her boyfriend, if she even broke up with Port.

One question would have summed up what he wanted to know: if Pyrrha saw him as the man she wanted to love in the coming, foreseeable future. Doing so might have ruined this perfect relationship; Jaune may never have another chance to be with a great gal like her again.

So he didn’t ask. For being a pussy or a hopeful youth, Jaune would have taken all of the labels if it meant staying with his ideal love. He couldn’t risk feeling alone, abandoned, unloved in Beacon. That risk was too great for him to consider at all.

“I figured it’s time for me to do better.” The blond managed to maintain his strong front. “That class has been giving me a hard time, even more than Oobleck’s. If I’m going to pass, I’ll need the extra week to make it.”

“If that’s the case, then keep at it.” Pyrrha took hold of Jaune’s hands. She leaned forward to peck him on the lips before she leaned her forehead against his. “Errands have been keeping me busy, so I can’t become a tutor for the time being. But I’ll cheer you on the side. And if you do well, I’ll reward you. The day you get a good score, we’ll celebrate that day as the beginning of many firsts.”

Jaune blushed when he felt his girlfriend’s thumbs rubbing his hands. Her giggle also teased the clue that the two would consummate their relationship. Even if he wasn’t her first, she would at least become his, make that experience a wonderful memory.

As the two held hands, Jaune clung to the hope that things would go well. This aspiration found some ground with their date - a successful evening. The blond managed to regain some faith in his girlfriend, who remained with him, slept together in bed, side-by-side.

For the young romantic, all felt right in the world. In the next morning, he chose to delete the video. As the days went by, Jaune convinced himself that what he saw was nothing more than a bad memory, a hallucination of doubt that he’ll never allow himself to have again.

* * *

 

**Diary Entry 25:**

**I sent him the video, but he didn’t break up with her. What is wrong with him? Is he that hopeless in love or can he not accept that his girlfriend’s a total whore now?!**

**Seeing him so lovey-dovey with that bitch pisses me off. What’s worse is that she asked him out because that fat pig convinced her. Port set this up to get a kick out of making a younger man into a cuck. He’s still nailing that red-headed slut when Jaune isn’t looking, when he’s studying for a test that is already set to make him look like a dumb, lazy shit.**

**Jaune would have made his life easier if he ditched her. Now, he’s just filling the problem. It’s going to burst in his face, blow chunks off when the day arrives. Go figure, virgins are morons like that.**

**All I wanted was to help a victim get out of a bad relationship before it was too late. Most first loves turn out that way: a huge disappointment. But I guess growing up with that sort of fantasy would give him a reason to hold on, hope things change. He’s more than likely fucked, but he may as well dream for as long as it’s alive.**

**So do I still want to help him? I can’t reveal myself, not to this idiot. He’s also involved with some people I’m working to take down for the usual reasons. Maybe if Jaune’s name crosses my reports, he’ll get another hint from me. Until then, best of luck to his fake love.**

* * *

 

A/N:The name of this anonymous report will remain a secret for future reasons. I can always continue this not only with Pyrrha, but a whole cast of gals put into these situations.

Anyways, thanks again for reading. To all fappers, hope you enjoy more of my stories as they come out.

-Kickberry


	2. Blacked and Schneed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jaune experiences some ups and downs, he finds more of the latter from a live sex show hosted by some disguised, familiar Atl

Jaune had a terrible day. His bad streak began when he fell asleep in class. This mistake was done in front of Oobleck (whose standards identify the act as a heresy). The green-haired, eccentric professor forced him to stay afterwards for a long lecture that made him almost miss the next period. In the later combat training, he didn’t fare well against Yang. The blonde was in such a bad mood that not only did she beat him fast enough to give him a negative score, she pantsed him in front of the entire audience. This shame and pain didn’t help him focus by the time he had to take a big test in Port’s class. However, he tried to handle the exam with confidence built from the past weeks’ accumulation of studies.

Later that evening, the blond lad received an email from Port. He opened it to discover that he barely passed the test. While he wasn’t in the red zone, Jaune understood he would have to undergo a draconian study schedule just to keep his head above water. Unfortunately, his team had gone out for the night, relieve stress from hard studying their own way. Nora and Ren did their thing as a couple. Pyrrha’s answer on her own plans worried Jaune the most.

“I’m off to see Professor Port and talk to him about my exam grade. He’s in town, so after meeting him, I need to go see some old sponsors. Don’t wait up for me.”

Jaune didn’t like the answer. Yet, he lacked the heart to share such concerns with Pyrrha. He merely endured the pain that came after mental images of her and Port appeared in his mind. The Arc lad remembered the video that showcased the consummation of their secret relationship, something he refused to believe had survived up until now.

So distressed, Jaune went out to find an outlet (masturbation didn’t help with his current mindset). Surprisingly, someone came along to present an invitation he could not refuse.

“Cookie?”

“Thanks.” The blond lad took the presented treat from a white plate. The wielder, Ruby, beamed; this sight made him smile. He appreciated that she was warm like the heater running in her team’s dorm room. Two bunk beds were occupied by her roommates.

“It’s kind of mean to make him your guinea pig, isn’t it, sis?”

Jaune glanced up, followed the voice to its owner, Yang. The gal of long, golden curls lied down on the top portion of one bunk bed. In an orange tank top and pink sweatpants, she snickered at the ground residents. “I guess it’s better him than Blake unless she would like some more.”

“No thanks, I’m not a glutton for punishment.”

The retort came from the bed below Yang’s, from another young woman. Her hair was just as long as her bedmate’s, black and unique with its brushed locks. She, Blake, wore a dark robe - kimono by design. The only thing she lacked was her stylish bow that left her extra pair of Faunus cat ears bare for the world to see - and give no care for people’s opinions. “By the way, you need to say it now before you forget.”

Yang rolled her eyes. She huffed, “Okay. Jaune, I’m sorry about today. It’s been rough, lots of stress. It was bad luck that Port came by to suggest we fight to Goodwitch.”

The Arc lad wasn’t aware of the last part. He only caught what was a glimpse of the elder teacher speaking to his fellow educator. He ignored this and smiled, “It’s alright. I’ve been having a bad day myself. Could have been worse until Blake asked me to come over.”

The brunette Faunus closed her book. With back against a white wall, she shrugged. “I thought we should bury the hatchet during our free time. We couldn’t stay friends if we had left things as they were.

The last comment warmed Jaune’s heart. Even when he still had his team to count on, it was fortunate for him to know others were also concerned for his well-being.

“What kind of friends would make fun of my cooking?” Ruby, the whiner, placed her plate beside the foot of the second bunk bed. She wore a black t-shirt with the face of an adorable bunny emblazoned at the front (the tip of its tall ears were right on top of her nips). In her white and pink polka-dotted pants, she looked cute with her maroon, silky hair.

This perspective made the lone male aware of his situation. He sat amongst three, beautiful gals in loose clothes. Their well-built thighs, arms, and hips - layered with smooth skin - stirred a heat in his loins. Even the faint smell of perfume and natural odor stimulated unfulfilled desires. The poor lad had to keep his legs crossed in order to hide evidence of his arousal and note stare at too long, especially at Yang’s bountiful chest.

“So how’s your girlfriend doing?”

“Girlfriend?” Jaune realized he answered Ruby’s question on a whim. Her astonished states were joined by other pairs of eyes. Embarrassed, the lad stammered, “We-we’re good. Things are a bit slow, but it’s not her fault since she’s busy.”

Yang mumbled, “It’s never a good sign if you’re the one telling other people.”

Jaune pursed his lips; he heard the comment. He took a bite out of his cookie only to regret it: it tasted way too sweet. When Blake cleared her throat, Yang added, “Don’t let that depress you. A lot of guys I used to date wanted to do certain things at different times.”

Ruby let a sly grin cross her small, red lips. She certainly missed Jaune pocketing her treat - he was sure more eating would bring about diabetes.  “Sounds like those breakups are your fault. Some of them used to come to the house and ask why you didn’t call them back after a one-night stand.”

“It’s also kind of stupid to open doors for strangers,” Yang hissed. Her frown curved into a devilish smirk. “And let’s not forget about your problems, sis. You have to admit, going slow on your end is why you’ve gone nowhere with that one-sided crush of yours.”

A blush crept into Ruby’s cheeks. She glanced at Jaune, then looked away in a hurry. The blond lad didn’t understand this reaction. A new thought came to mind when he realized one of the room’s oddities.

“Hey, where’s Weiss? This might just be me, but I don’t see her much in the evenings anymore.”

The trio roomies became stiff. Blake was the first to reply, “She found a new group of friends to hang out with. This isn’t so terrible except for the times she comes back really late.”

“Plus, Weiss kind of gets a bit weird.” Yang stuck out her tongue. “Even for me, her evening choice of wardrobe and makeup makes me wonder what her company is like.”

“And she doesn’t want to introduce us to them.” The saddened Ruby sat on the bunk’s lower bed, space owned by Weiss’s royal rump. “Oh well, these meetings didn’t really change her. I just wish she would be okay talking about these new people.”

“On that note, don’t tell people what we said, Jaune.” Yang looked at her guest with stern, violet eyes. “That sort of attention could spread some gossip around. Not that I mind so much, but it’s better to keep away from spotlights. We definitely do not want teachers to get involved if she’s fooling around in a bad way. She already has a black snowflake tattoo on her right shoulder; looks like a tramp stamp.”

Jaune nodded, “Don’t worry. I didn’t plan on giving anyone here trouble” He grinned at Blake. “And from one friend to another, I’ll even let you know if she gets into a bind. Ruby, you can take care of that situation if it happens, right?”

“Hell yeah, you can count on me.” The team leader raised her head with confidence. “But knowing her, she’ll be fine. She can take care of herself.”

“If anything, she’s just trying to find a good deal on some new stuff.” Yang’s expression brightened before she snapped her fingers. “Oh yeah, that’s another thing. Weiss has been bringing in a lot of new merchandise. Must have snagged herself a boyfriend who either has big pockets or is pretty close to some shopkeepers.”

Jaune grimaced, “Why do you think she’s getting it from a boyfriend?”

“Because a lot of the stuff she brings over isn’t something she would use.” The blondie jerked a thumb at one nightstand. An onyx mini-oven stood there; steam wafted from the glass door to fill the air with hot vapor. “And she doesn’t mind if we use it. What I do mind is that Weiss doesn’t hang out with a cook. My little sister here could use some private lessons.”

Ruby stuck her tongue out at the blonde. “At least if she did, he would stay with her. He wouldn’t stay with someone who has commitment issues AND too much meat on her body.”

“Whoa, way to make me feel terrible about my big butt and breasts.” The sarcastic Yang turned around and shook her chest, jiggled her milkers. She pressed arms against their outer sides to make the large mammaries squish into noticeable shapes. “Tell me Jaune, you’d think a gal like me is a better choice than someone who doesn’t have these natural assets, right?”

Jaune choked on his own spit. He noticed Ruby and Blake stare at him, waited for his answer. The longer his pause, the deeper their eyes lowered into scowls - harsh judgement of his character inbound.

“I try not to think they’re the most important parts of a woman. If Pyrrha was mean or condescending, then we wouldn’t be together.”

“Huh, not a bad answer,” Yang shrugged. The others relaxed their faces, obviously satisfied by the reply. The moment remained peaceful until the same blonde remarked, “But Pyrrha’s assets are in proportion to mine. Ruby, Blake, we’ve seen her naked. Wouldn’t you two think so?”

The Faunus shut her book with a soft slam. The blonde’s sister chucked a cookie at her sister and growled, “Have one, hope all the sugar fattens up your hips.”

Yang caught the cookie with her mouth. She chomped the treat into pieces, then swallowed with a loud gulp. “Nope, it all goes into these babies.” The blonde waved her hand around her chest’s luscious pair to outline their shape. “But gross, really think about improving. We have the internet, use that wonderful invention to make better stuff.”

Jaune averted his gaze from the titties. He jumped when Ruby - with crazed eyes - exclaimed, “But he likes them. Here Jaune, take as much as you want! Don’t worry, you’re a guy, all of the fat should go into your wang-a-lang!”

The poor Arc lad spent the rest of his visit as a victim of the family feud. Cookies and alluring poses left his mind, soul, and penis in a daze. This torture ended once Blake intervened. Several, keen words from her mouth made the siblings let Jaune be. Some time later, the crowd decided to turn in for the night.

Unexpectedly, the Faunus escorted Jaune back to this room. This trip ended when the fellow classmates stood in front of the door.

“If you’re ever in a bad mood again, feel free to call and ask about doing something together.”

Blake shared this invitation before she walked away. Jaune focused on her words, grew ever more appreciative of her considerations. He didn’t even mind that she walked in a direction away from the dorm - she probably had to take care of something before falling asleep.

Again, Jaune found himself alone in his living quarters. He knew Nora and Ren would be back later. He figured that if Pyrrha hadn’t called to let her know she’s coming, the Arc lad would see her tomorrow (an odd sense of logic, but nonetheless the procedure).

The room’s sole occupant remembered the fun he had in Team Ruby’s dorm. The gals’ bodacious qualities became highlights of his reminiscence. Although it was a shame not to see Weiss, Jaune’s lust revived his need to masturbate. To this end, he retrieved the supplies: tissues, lotion, and laptop. He sat on his bed, spread his legs into position, and opened the lid.

Although he had every mind to blow a load with some quick vids, he decided to scroll through some online forums that shared content on specific kinks. Loli, cow titties, and feline came up within an instant. When he was about to click on some links and grab his penis for the one-hand jerkathon, the lad noticed a general website alert pop up from the side. Out of random curiosity, he read it. To his surprise, it was an ad that announced a live show with the Ice Queen had begun.

Jaune remembered this same title belonged to Weiss Schnee, a nickname granted in relation to her status as the ‘blue-nosed slut’ entitled to the ownership of a rich, powerful company. He couldn’t imagine that she would ever do anything sexual on a live camera. When he convinced himself this was not possible, the lad believed he was lucky: tonight, he could at least see someone who resembled the absent heiress (or at least fantasize it was her).

The excited masturbator clicked on the link. A website popped up. Loud noises clicked from the laptop’s speakers as the camera show went live on the screen. Jaune smiled throughout the entire setup until the desired contents appeared.

“Ooh, yes. Your cock is so big!”

A stout bum went up and down the display. Plump portions of its white skin jiggled when it reached the bottom, smacked into the crotch of a fellow who had a dark complexion. A spark went off in Jaune’s dick when he heard the cowgirl’s high-pitched moan.

“You like that? Better remember to pay up if you want more of my big cock.”

The arrogant voice came from the back of the moving body. As Jaune did not find the ridden male pleasant, he sounded familiar. The Arc lad ignored the familiarity to watch the show: the Ice Queen’s curvaceous snowy figure riding on a black penis. Her wet pussy slurped and drooled along the dark meat. Her erotic cries made Jaune imagine the dick’s large size did a number on her insides. She also jumped with such gusto, the flesh smacked together. Small pops rang from the screen’s bottom, comments posted by other viewers onto the adjacent chat box.

As Jaune got a grip on his penis, he scanned the rest of the Ice Queen’s flawless skin. He also discovered her bleached hair was tied into a bun - strangely kinky with her submissive cries. He took pleasure with these visuals - found some surprisingly similar to Weiss’s - until his eyes reached her right shoulder. On that patch of skin was the tattoo of a black snowflake, the same one Yang mentioned earlier.

Jaune took a moment to think. Ultimately though, he chose not to jump to conclusions. He reasoned the snowflake tattoo could have been a coincidental choice (the first of many reasons he uses to remain in denial).

“Just put it on the tab. Hmph! Oh yes, oh yes, fuck me!”

The Ice Queen bent backwards. Her partner wrapped firm arms around her torso to keep her lower body anchored to his. The camera panned out to show the lovers mated on the top of a red mattress. The room’s crimson walls and scarlet rug contrasted with the colors of their bodies. The surface of nearby nightstands - made of wood and glass - were cluttered with an assortment of objects, unique toys used to enhance acts of intercourse (dildos, lube, ball gags, oh my). What Jaune found odd was that some of the items were made of expensive materials (he thought compared to the things he’s seen from other pornos).

More pops came from the chat box; the majority comments desired to see the performers’ faces. The bottom bull stretched out his hand to touch a laptop that sat on the edge of the closest nightstand.

“Yo Queen, the folks want to see your face.”

“Can’t you just switch it to the moveable camera?” The rider sounded frustrated, a brief break in her slutty character. “Your dick makes it hard for me reach over there.”

“Then you do it cause I’m supposed to be the paying customer, remember?

The Queen huffed as she picked up an object from an unseen angle. The screen switched views from a wide angle into another, the perspective of a small camera. Unlike a regular one from a phone or cheap medium, the view maintained a high-res quality (no pixels or blurriness). This crystal-clear sight caught the finer details of the Queen’s regal face. Over her eyes was a light-blue mask that shined like ice under the light.

“Sorry audience, don’t mind his attitude.” The camera turned to show another face. Unlike the Queen’s, this one was darker with mouth covered by a white, surgical mask. Sunglasses shielded the eyes of his green mask and reflected the shine of the recording device. “King Coal is acting like a tyrant. It wouldn’t hurt for him to show some manners.”

“Naw, don’t have to cause this ass is mine for tonight,” the King chuckled. Loud smacks rocked the camera; hands slapped bare skin. When Jaune was sure the black performer hit her ass, he imagined that Weiss also received this ‘punishment.’ This fantasy made him rub his own meat into a frenzy, lube up every few seconds as the friction burned down the wetness.

“So Queen, how big is my cock?”

The white-haired rider huffed, “Very big.” She rotated hips. One of her hands slid through the King’s shaven hair as she groaned. “Oh shit, I just came. Your big, black dick is still stretching me out!”

“That’s right. Bet that Jaune Arse can’t make you cum this many times.”

The mentioned lad stopped his hand. The recent insult ruined the mood.

“Who, Jaune?” Again, the masked lady dropped her euphoric smile. “Why would you mention him of all people?”

“Who else should I pick? Cardin’s already the local shitbird. Jaune’s fun cause he’s one of the few we know could never ever hit this ass.”

The Queen hummed, “So true. He would always take a sneak peek during combat classes. Can you believe that desperate virgin ran into the girls locker room while we were changing?”

Jaune remembered that terrible time, when Cardin shoved him into the place male classmates dubbed the Amazon Garden. The second word involved many, half-naked women with fit bodies. The first defined the retribution they would bring upon any perverts. The poor lad wobbled out of there with bones broken from arms to the legs - a slight fracture in his pelvis.

Both the reminiscence and the Queen’s harsh remark rattled Jaune’s spirit. Worse, their conversation ignited a new wave of comments in the live chat box.

**MegaMilf: Jaune Arse? Who is that?**

**LanadraC 96: Some sissy who goes to Beacon. He got in cause he forged some documents. I know cause he confessed to a brave fellow who confronted him. Jauney boy got to be his bitch for a while.**

**Unlimited Dick Works: A guy with a girl’s name? He sounds cute. I might be able to blackmail him into becoming my bottom boy for a while.**

Jaune bit his lip, terrified that his identity was shared amongst a group of strangers and possible residents of Beacon.

**LanadraC 96: Sorry, Dick. The teachers there are strict about that kind of stuff AND he’s dating the best ballbuster, Pyrrha Nikos. That lucky bastard’s got all the protection in the world. Hoping he has some on him.**

**MegaMilf: Her? Oh, I know that hot number, but why? She’s too good for him.**

The lad became angry. For the umpteenth time - on an online chat no less, someone thought his relationship was a mismatch.

**M0nk3y JingleBang: A lot of us think so too, but there’s a rumor going on that they didn’t have sex yet. And they’ve been on several dates. You would think she’s either not turned on by his package or she’s seeing someone else.**

**MegaMilf: Shouldn’t he just break up with her?**

Memories of Pyrrha’s affair with Port came back to mind. A dull pain radiated in his mind and chest.

**PorkLuckPenis** : **If anyone wants to see evidence, be my affiliate at Banghouse. They host some interesting videos there. Look me up by the same username here.**

**LanadraC 96: No thanks, could care less about their price to see some cuckolding action. I’d rather make fun of him and see this hot stuff happen on the side.**

**GingerB00p: Now, now, let’s not be so mean. But I can confirm he doesn’t have that big of a penis. My boyfriend knows because they change in the locker room around the same time. He thought his penis was small until Jaune proved him wrong.**

**LanadraC 96: Short enough to say Pyrrha left him?**

**PorkLuckPenis: Who says she isn’t seeing someone? I mean as of this second now, sucking dick as this is being typed?**

The Queen and King snickered at the ongoing chat as they continued to have sex. For Jaune, he felt humiliated. It was worse that nobody stuck up for his honor, nobody bothered to stop the cruelty that may affect him later at school.

Fueled by his emotions, he clicked on the reply box. The lad typed his own response.

**Guest130: Pyrrha doesn’t seem like the type to cheat. And give Jaune a break, he’s a nice guy. Met him myself at Beacon.**

The Queen left a trail of kisses around Flynt’s cranium. “Do my followers see that? Some schmuck is sharing an opinion when he’s not even a subscriber.”

**PorkLuckPenis: For shame. The Queen doesn’t approve, so keep opinions to yourself.**

Although he knew better, Jaune wanted to stand up for himself (not much effective under an anonymous name, but better than nothing).

**Guest130** : **Then can we talk about something else? It feels wrong to talk about someone behind his back.**

**M0nk3y JingleBang: Dude, we’re on a website that hosts live recordings of naked bodies. Don’t expect things to be tidy here, you cheapskate.**

**GingerB00p: Yeah. If you like him so much, go give him a blowjob. He’s probably desperate for one.**

**Unlimited Dick Works: PM me if you want help. Oh, but if you’re Jaune then...PM me.**

Jaune curled his hands into fists. Curse words began to fill the chat box, all delivered from other guests who want him to ‘shut the fuck up’ and ‘suck his own dick’ (some mentioned vaginas in the case they were speaking to a girl).

**LanadraC: Holy shit, don’t tell me you’re Jaune. That would be so awkward! Oh duh, a loser like him wouldn’t have better things to do.**

**PorkLuckPenis: Shall we confirm that it is that lazy underachiever? If anyone is in Beacon now, go see if he’s in his room. I’m in town currently making love to an insatiable redhead.**

**GingerB00p: Lol, nobody’s there. Like Lana said, most of us actually have a life. He’ll probably be asleep after he blows his load.**

**LanadraC: So he’s leaving in a minute? Thank Dust, I’m done making fun of that loser. I want to see this royal pair reach completion.**

**Unlimited Dick Works: Ooh, someone give me a pass to Beacon! I want to see cum fly from his adorable dick.**

“Lana, I’ve already cum three times.” The Queen made her remark just as the view changed back to the camera with the wide screen. The audience should have been able to see her ass smack up and down at mach speed. Her pussy sounded like a plunger, sucking everything offered by the man meat. “King Coal’s cock is just incredible. Are you even close at all?”

“Right about there.” The sweaty, bottom man wrapped arms around his partner’s waist to press fingers into her fat ass. The digits dug in until excess skin spilled out of the slits. He also timed his humps with the Queen’s rhythm to make the dark womb whacker meet the snatch mid-air.

“Oh fuck, I’m cumming again!” The white-haired cowgirl dug sharp fingernails into her lover’s shoulders. “Ugh, it’s hitting my cervix! You’re about to cum too?”

The male majesty pushed his partner. When her back bounced on the bed, he followed to press his well-built front on top of hers. He hugged her head and wailed into her hole using wide, hard motions. With arms around the King’s neck and eyes squeezed closed, the Queen let loose a guttural cry.

**LanadraC: Yes, fuck her good!**

**M0nk3y JingleBang: Damn, look at him go.**

**PorkLuckPenis: What a coincidence. My partner is also getting inseminated in that same missionary position.**

The dark and light bodies squished into each other. They remained connected, slightly quivered as they experienced orgasms. At a slower pace, Coal continued his love humps.

“Oh Maiden, that filled me up.” The Queen moaned as she dragged her tight pussy off of the black cock. When the vaginal lips popped off of the huge tip, she rolled over to lie down on her back. The King looked at the nightstand’s laptop screen.

“Whoa, our peeps are saying this is one of your best. Did talking about that Jaundice Arse guy turn you on?”

**GingerB00p: Eww, thoughts about him naked? Dick, please just make Jaune yours so we don’t have to feel bad for the guy anymore.**

**Unlimited Dick Works: Give me coordinates and I’ll never let his butt off of my lap.**

**M0nk3y JingleBang: Is he even worth anal fucking?**

**LanadraC: Using any of his holes is bound to make someone disappointed. A drop of semen might even knock up that crossdressing bitch.**

To Flint, the Queen answered, “Maybe.” She crawled closer to the camera, down the bed before she spread her legs. This pose revealed thick globs of white cream on and around her puffy pussy’s mouth. “It was funny how everyone was bashing that poor man. And a situation where Pyrrha would cheat on him, damn, that is a hot scenario.”

King Coal grabbed his dick and shook it around. The breeding tool became half-erect, was on its way to a full erection. “She is pretty hot. Since he’s probably her trophy bitch, think I have a shot doing her?”

**PorkLuckPenis: Become an affiliate and I can find a way to make that happen.**

The Queen chuckled, “Thank you, Pork. We’ll consider that, but it will have to happen off-screen.”

**PorkLuckPenis: Certainly. In exchange, you can spend time with her real boyfriend, a true manly man. She confessed little boys like Jaune could never penetrate her womb like I do every day, every night.**

Pork’s last message infuriated Jaune. He almost reached the peak of his mental tolerance. Like an armed Dust nuke, he was prepared to go on a tantrum - shout every curse word in the dictionary and punch any fragile object in his room. Pride and fear of making a scene forced him to bottle all emotions. The lack of release made acid boil in his organs.

“So thanks again to all our subscribers for their time and generous donations.” With her icy mask still on, the Queen winked at the screen. “And for the rest, hope you enjoyed it. I wish the same to you, Jaune.”

The Arc lad flinched at the comment. He tried not to feel scared, relied on the likely factor that nobody had proof he was present tonight.

“Now onto the next show. You two can come in now!”

A door squeaked open. Feet scuttled across the rug until a new body jumped onto the bed with the couple. This new arrival had a slim body and long, orange hair. Although her ass did not have the nice shape as the Queen’s, her athletic physique provided enough allure to catch Jaune’s attention. Breasts were perky and fondling appropriate. Skin was fair with shades of red showing in the appropriate places. Like the others, she had on a mahogany mask that had a pointy nose.

“If you liked that show of colored intercourse, we’re about to push the interracial barrier with our on-call sluts!” King Coal yanked on the newcomer’s hair. “Now introduce yourself.”

“Nyan, my name is Nyan, a breeding Faunus. Meow, meow! I eat, fart, and puke rainbows at the same time! King Coal plans to impregnate me so I can give birth to his litter.”

The dark man slapped a hand against her ass. As she moaned with glee, he chuckled, “Let’s see if we can make you cough up a rainbow-colored furball.”

The Queen smirked at the pair. She maintained her smile as another person arrived on the scene, a dark giant standing six feet tall. Jaune couldn’t see the head from his angle, but the body’s sculptured abs and pecs were not missed. The huge being also had tree trunks for legs. The most awe-inspiring feature was his fat black penis, a third buff arm throbbing with veins and sporting tennis balls in the scrotum.

“Who the fuck is this?!” King Coal lowered his glasses. ‘Nyan’ licked her lips with hungry eyes. “Yo Queen, did you invite this monster here?”

“I did.” The snowy woman sat on the bed’s edge and curled her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. The giant obeyed, scoot over until his dick hovered in front of her face. “Everyone, today we’re joined by a special, hung guest. Say hi to Malik, everyone.”

Pops erupted from the comment box like firecrackers. A lot of replies expressed their desire to see the Queen get porked by the huge tool. Others typed envious comments. Some wanted to see the face, but Malik did not make any effort to reveal anything above his bulging neck.

“Malik here is a minotaur. So he’s a bull, black, and very capable in the sack.”

With her delightful comment, the Queen kissed the pink penis head, then dragged a tongue up the meat. Several strokes made the penis grow beyond Coal’s length, beyond anything Jaune had ever seen even on porn.

“And to that one guest who stood up for Jaune, stick around. Watch why I would rather have a masterpiece like this breed me and not some tiny hot dog owned by a pathetic, little trophy bitch.”

The words stabbed into the lad’s heart like many lances. Distress paralyzed him, made him indecisive about the correct course of action. He merely sat as the Queen began her work, stretched her lips wide enough to force the cock’s circumference into her cheeks.

A small ping snapped Jaune out of his stupor. He narrowed his eyes to see a small window popped up to relay a private message.

**MegaMilf: Guest130, some of the others on here are right. If you do not want to watch, just log off and get some sleep. And ignore the harsh comments, they’re from people simply venting. I’m sure this is how they spend their break; everyone needs time away from reality.**

Jaune found comfort in these words. He quickly typed his gratitude before closing the laptop’s lid. Sleep did not come fast for the victim, not when his erection created a bump in the bed sheets. When his mind did shut down, the lad experienced a dreamless sleep that brought forth a quick rise in the morning, head full of lingering motions and ideas calling for action.

* * *

 

“So Jaune, what do you want to talk about?”

The addressed blond took in a deep breath. Back in Team Ruby’s room, he occupied a chair. Orange sunlight sparkled from a window; he visited after the last class of the day ended. He used this time to see Blake, the only one he figured would be able to help him make sense of his discovery.

But since he came in, the lad remained silent throughout the time. He could tell this was rude because he and his companion were still in their uniforms. The sooner he finished, they could change into comfortable casuals, but the words were clogged in his throat. There was too much to fear, too much to say without sounding like a total douchebag.

“Is everything alright?” Blake sat on the lower mattress of one bunk bed. Her amber eyes and fluffy hair look gorgeous from the light of the evening sunset. “You came here to tell me something. If it’s bad, just think of a simple way to say it and we’ll start from there.”

The suggestion encouraged Jaune to follow the advice, think of a simpler way to proceed. He cleared his throat dry from anxiousness.

“Um, wh-what do you think about masturbation?”

Blake’s monotone expression didn’t change, not by a crease or a twitch. “People do it, it’s not embarrassing. What about it?”

“Well, it’s not why I called you. It’s how I found out about this part where I think Weiss is hosting a...live sex show online.”

“A live sex show?” The Faunus blinked, befuddled. “You mean she’s literally screwing with other people and showing it to an online audience?”

Jaune nodded. He sensed tension surface from Blake’s newfound snarl. “She has on a disguise, but I’m sure it’s her. There should be proof in other websites. Yang mentioned I shouldn’t tell anyone, so it feels right to let the team know.”

“Then why are you letting me the one to know first? Am I the first?”

The lad’s confidence eroded from embarrassment. Yet, he sat with back straight, refused to portray the meek, undesirable man people poked fun of him for during last night’s cam show.

“You are because I…I think you know what to do. Ruby’s still young and Yang can be a bit too direct. If Weiss is going down the wrong path, then everyone on this team needs to approach her the right way.”

The Faunus cocked her head to one side. “So you’re hoping to let the others know with my help? As a team leader, you should have talked to the person who shares your responsibilities.”

The silence that followed scared Jaune he may have overstepped an unknown boundary. This fear vanished once Blake giggled, revealed a cute side he hasn’t seen from her until now.

“But you’re right, my teammates might handle the situation in some extreme ways. I’m not speaking bad on their part, but we are dealing with an heiress who’s turned into something of an attention whore.”

Aside from the last part, he found the rest of the statement supportive. Her clarification even made him glad that he had the courage to share what he found out was considered a valuable input.

“So, as the leader of your team, how would you handle this?” The Faunus crossed her legs and anchored hands against the mattress. She took a stance that implied she was ready to have a serious conversation for as long as it took to think on a proper course of action. “And show me the video. Maybe not yet Ruby, but I’ll show it to Yang and get her onboard with this problem.”

* * *

 

**Diary Entry 32:**

**One of my acquaintances told me about a chat show she’s been using to keep tabs on Weiss’s actions. When the guests started to say terrible things about Jaune, one of them stood up for him only to get bullied in the end. Even if it was the idiot himself, there’s nothing I could do to help him. It’s the internet, everyone should know when to read the mood, especially on porn sites.**

**But he has been having it rough lately. Plus, I hate how that racist bitch is showing off a body I’m sure is fifty percent fake. And the way Weiss treats Faunus as sex toys is...Dustdamnit, she’s just a fucking cunt.**

**It’s even more amazing people from Beacon aren’t reporting her for embarrassing the entire institution. Maybe that stupid disguise does work or they’re all insane. Then again, there might be a higher-up involved. My lien is on Port; fat bastard is still going on about his life as he wants thanks to friends from the Council.**

**And then there’s Yang. She’s just digging herself a hole with her addictions. Unlike Weiss, that sow would have the means to take care of herself on a whim, but the help is coming from some sketchy folks. I’m so glad she’s not my friend or family member because any kind of involvement will just spread the bad luck all around like some damn STD. Fingers crossed she’s not sharing any with some poor sap out there**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of foreshadowing in this chapter and things have just covered the tip of the iceburg. And no, the Malik in this chapter is not the same from FB. I just decided to create a similar fellow without the cocky attitude (and bigger cock. In FB, his could easily go past a foot long - a smack-a-bitch sandwich).


	3. Twice the Heartcuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jaune, Blake discovers that the one she adores does not share the same feelings, not when her actions threaten to ruin all those dear to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with a new perspective. Despite the change of gender, it’ll do for this chapter as it follows the story’s theme.

Blake always believed she represented certain virtues:duty and loyalty. This trait was why she left her parent to follow the White Fang. Despite this error, the feline Faunus did so for what she believed was - at the time - for the greater good. She remained this way after entering Beacon and joining Team Ruby. Members were supposed to help each other and represent the entire team well, an effort she kept in mind every day.

When Jaune informed her about Weiss’s shameful web shows, she knew they had to end before everyone in the city knew about them. The informant volunteered to help in any way possible. He explained this had to happen because the self-entitled slut spread terrible rumors using the cameras and related chat rooms.

The Faunus decided the first course of action was to show evidence to Yang, another older colleague who could help take down a troublesome bitch. She also wanted to be in the company of the beautiful blonde, relished the idea that they could tackle a huge problem like this together. She kept in mind that Jaune had relationship troubles, considered him an annoying third wheel who could try to make things unpleasant by putting the moves on the gal like the desperate owner of blue balls that he was.

To Blake’s shock, Yang seemed indifferent when given the news. Her response, “Too busy to make that whore quit her hobby,” wasn’t within her realm of expectations at all. This also marked a failure in fulfilling her intentions. It was up to her and Jaune, a pairing she didn’t find much desire to be in since her partner was a plain-looking ‘he’.

“And we’re here. You know, for someone like Weiss, I expected her to be in a cleaner place than this.”

A grumpy Blake scanned the building before her, a huge apartment complex. Its many floors were marked by glass windows built in horizontal and vertical rows. Although the design wasn’t bad, its white walls were covered in various colors and substances - literally covered in shit. The surroundings were worse, dilapidated structures and cracked sidewalks neglected by the city (had better things to do like fund Pork’s escapades with various women). She was glad they arrived during the earlier parts of the evening. The feline did not plan to stay and see any of the locals occupy the same grounds they were on - denizens born from the sphincter side of society.

The ridiculous part of this trip, she thought, was due to the source: Jaune’s tip given by a stranger who communicated through videos and emails. The latter came to him yesterday, coincidentally when they drew a blank on their plans to stop Weiss.

“I can’t disagree, but again, are you sure we can trust this information?”

Blake expressed her question with doubt. It didn’t comfort her to hear the same from Jaune when he replied, “It’s not really trust. I just wanted to see what is happening in this kind of place. We also have a schedule to keep, so we should get going inside.”

Jaune’s sheepish grin didn’t impress the Faunus. Still, she followed him through the creaky sliding doors. She tensed when the machinery stopped halfway and stuttered. Blake flexed her sword hand (didn’t bring her actual weapon, but had a handy knife hidden in her stocking). The pair moved across the aquamarine carpet towards a wide mahogany desk. Apparently, their mysterious contact made an arrangement - strange since the manager treated them like hotel guests, not apartment residents. That explained how Jaune retrieved a key. Minutes up several flights of stairs, the pair made it to a plain, brown door.

“Shall we?”

Blake nodded. Her blond company slipped the key inside the knobhole to unlock it. Opening offered a view of the inside, a small yellow room. Amongst the plain environment, the only detail worth paying attention to was the small, gray laptop that sat on the center of a flat, green bed. Next to the device was a piece of paper filled with black scribbles.

Jaune walked forward to pick up the note. After his eyes darted left and right, he announced, “It’s him, I mean, her? Whoever it is, they left behind a recording that is supposed to help us see the bigger picture. Weird, is something more going on with Weiss?”

The Faunus could imagine the heiress of the Dust Company entangle herself with other issues. However, the informant’s mysterious existence did not support such claims. She would have even dismissed this trip altogether, regretted the fact she allowed Jaune to drag her into this side of the city. Outside gunfire already spelled trouble to deal with on the way back home.

But Blake always tried to finish the task on hand. To this end, she pointed a finger at the laptop. “Then turn it on. We’ll see what this someone wanted to show us, then leave as soon as possible.”

“Already started it.” Jaune smiled and motioned on one spot of the bed with his hands. “Ladies first, hop on.”

The feline held disdain for that cliche remark. Regardless, she curved her lips into a small smile and sat on the bed. The lad also got on, dragged his butt towards the pillows just as the screen turned white. Colorful lines flashed in the black background before an image appeared.

“Looks just like the hotel room we’re in.”

Blake ignored the obvious comment to focus her sight glued on the recorded scenario. A few minutes in, the gal experienced boredom. Even Jaune fidgeted around likely because he was nervous from the fact he failed to show results as the spearhead of this trip.

Then the door slammed open. In the video, a body zipped towards the bed, bounced against the edge. This person stood up on shaky knees and flung long golden locks away from her face. The brown and yellow Western getup already struck as a familiar feature to the Faunus. Blake’s eyes widened as she found more well known details that attributed to the identity of an admired acquaintance.

“Blake? Th-that’s Yang, isn’t it?”

The Faunus surprised herself when she nodded. She realized her shock came from denial of the fact that her crush would be the one spied on rather than their original target. Her eyes remained glued to the scene even after two men entered the room. Both wore long, black overcoats over their burly bodies. They immediately shed these articles to become nude, reveal light and dark-colored skin. The more notable bodily details were their muscles and stomach bulges. These overweight folks were also thick in limbs, had mass that looked more natural than those grown on food aficionados. The situation’s terrible tone became obvious once their respective underwears came off to free cocks that grew into formidable erections.

“Let’s go bitch, it’s time to pay up!”

The man with dark skin got on the bed to pin Yang’s wrists against the mattress. His ‘buddy’ kneeled towards the blonde’s crotch to pull off the entire lower bottom of her attire. This revealed her pussy, a peach covered in a patch of yellow hair. With hands on the waist, the second man planted his face against this section and flicked his tongue all over the hole with loud sighs.

“No, let go of me!” Yang squirmed around, tried to get out with little success. The top male snatched her head and opened her jaws open. When the set of teeth came apart far enough, he drove his fat cock into the mouth. As she choked on the length, the well-endowed male groaned until his balls tapped against her chin.

“Oh yeah, this’ll work. Shuts your skank mouth right away.”

Yang gagged when the penis pumped in and out of her mouth. Her large breasts swayed with the motion. With her snatch also attended by the lighter man’s loud slurping, it didn’t take long before her body shook violently from an orgasm.

“I think she likes this,” said the dark male. He never stopped his hips, didn’t put a pause on violating the blonde’s mouth. Her choking didn’t seem to earn any sympathy from the abuser. “We’re short on time, so why don’t we give her what she really wants?”

The light-skinned man chuckled as he picked up his penis to stroke it, prep his ten-inch slab of meat. Blake cursed this person from the bottom of her heart. She snarled as he inserted the dick into the vagina, thrust several times so the thick length could shove itself into the tight, dripping crevice.

Yang screamed on the cock still inside her mouth. The noise turned into gurgling as white cream leaked out of the same hole. The cock owner came, dumped his load down the throat that convulsed from consumption. This same reaction occurred in her legs, a sign she came again from the second male’s hard pounding.

“Hole here feels great. How’s the mouth?”

“Nice and warm.” The man turned around without pulling his cock out of the mouth. Not an inch of his erection seemed lost when he restarted humps that shoved the meat back inside. He wrapped hands around Yang’s arms and pulled to help his length reach deep. Tears came out of the cocksucker’s eyes.

Both men ravaged the holes with loud grunts and howls. Their penises came out far before they dug back inside, over and over again. Yang flailed around, which did nothing. Her noises never convinced them to slow down. All of these reactions came to a halt once jizz secreted from both ends, a double-ended creampie in progress. The male on her pussy especially pulled hard on her slim waist to have all inches inside for a hearty insemination. This sight built rage inside Blake’s heart to where she swore vengeance against the rapists.

“Ahh, that came out good. Another good roleplay, right Yang?”

The confused Faunus scrunched her face. She watched the dark man yank his cock out until its bottom flesh dragged across the blonde’s face - bumped into her nose. The porked gal didn’t seem to mind as she giggled, “This wasn’t bad. Could have done it harder; your wife sure isn’t going to let you go wild on her ass like you both do with me.”

Yang coughed out a bit of semen. She licked it back into her mouth as the other man slid his dick out of the pussy. A trail of cum followed. Blake still couldn’t believe the insemination occurred on consent.

“The only reason you let us do your fine ass is because we pay off your gambling debts. Seriously, who the fuck at your age goes to the casino?”

“Same one who snorts up Bits like the sweet candy the are.” Yang rolled over onto her knees. She wiggled her fat bottom and slapped an ass cheek. She also jiggled her front to sway large mammaries around. “So come on fellas. Twenty minutes before I close these doors for the night.”

The scene vanished into darkness; the video ended. Blake stared at the laptop, absolutely dumbfounded by Yang’s behavior. The additional mention of Bits also surprised her, wondered why someone she thought as classy even bothered with that addictive substance. The most disturbing emotion was the heat in her body, a small link to a pleasure she found peeping on a beautiful gal like Yang being bred by a pair of strapping, older men.

“Hey, do you want to continue? B-because I know how this is going to go and you might not want to see this all the way through.”

Blake turned to face a wincing Jaune. She banished all thoughts and emotions related to lust, calmed herself down. “There’s more? How do you know there’s more?”

“Because...the camera person also sent me something like this. It played for a long time, tried to convince me why Pyrrha may not be the girlfriend I thought she was.”

The Faunus frowned at the last piece of information, a confession she’s never heard until now - always imagined it, but didn’t feel the need to meddle. Her focus went back on the video when the room returned. Inside it was Yang, a beauty without clothes yet again. The feline couldn’t help but admire the curves of her crush’s hourglass figure. The thick legs and firm arms, these features used to fuel her mastubatory fantasies. The same limbs wrapped around a hulking body covered in large lines and patches of ebony fur. Although age showed on the man’s form, his figure almost matched that of a younger warrior or athlete.

“Are you sure nobody can see us? I don’t want my wife to know.”

“Stop worrying and relax, don’t want to lose this hard-on. The only person you have to worry about is your daughter, and she of all people wouldn’t know what we’re doing, Ghira.”

Blake’s heart skipped a beat, stopped blood flow from going into her brain for one second. Next came dread as she watched Yang hop on her lover’s lap like a cowgirl. The cock’s owner sat on the edge of the bed. With arms wrapped around her body, his strength allowed the blondie to ride his meat with little restraint. His grunts and her moans reached the audio, mixed in with the sound of their wet flesh slapping into the other. The ceiling lights shined on their sheen bodies,  coats of sweat created from hours of lovemaking.

The current camera caught most of this from their sides. Blake, unable to comprehend the situation, couldn’t see the man’s face very well as it was currently bent to suckle on one of Yang’s plump titties. When his head did come up, she saw a large beard and mustache on his face. The same hair had also grown into streaks that outlined the outer edges of his face. His golden eyes served as the final proof she needed to make sense of the terrible truth.

“Hey, who is that?” Jaune asked. “Why does he look familiar?”

Blake was sure he asked out of courtesy. Disapproving this possible reason, she maintained her tight-lipped frown and snarled, “That’s my father, who I haven’t seen in a long time. As you can see, he is currently cheating on my mother with a whorish cow.”

Jaune fell silent. The feline didn’t care as she glared at the screen with a leer. She became bitter from the sight that the video’s performers enjoyed themselves, evidenced by their howls and calling each other’s names.

“Oh Dust, you’re the only man who likes to fuck my anus this much.” Yang planted the bottom of her feet against the bed. This helped her rise higher and fall faster, slam her ass down the lube-covered meat trunk. “Or do you want this just to avoid impregnating me? Can’t have another kid to take care of, right?”

“Blake never needed financial help. According to you, she’s been doing fine on her own. Too bad she doesn’t bother to see me or her mother, not even after she did a good job entering Beacon.”

The feline witness didn’t feel much regret, hard to when her own father was still plowing Yang’s asshole with his huge cock. Anger boiled alongside shame; she did not want to see Ghira like this after it has been so long. wife and mother, were the ones who taught her about the importance of virtues. This recording rattled these foundations.

“But you still have your wife and she hasn’t made things fun with that old, wrinkly body of hers.”

“Don’t talk about her that way.” Ghira stopped when Yang connected her lips with his. After a brief kiss, he reared his head back and clamped hands into her waist. In such an ecstatic state, he did a miserable job failing to protect his wife’s honor. Never had Blake such a low opinion of her own kin.

“Why not? You’re going to divorce that old biddy. When that happens as promised, I’ll let you do whatever you want with this body.”

The news snapped a nerve inside Blake. She stabbed nails into the bottom mattress, gritted her teeth together. Fury gave rise to a need for bloodshed. So furious, she didn’t pay attention to the way Jaune scooted away from her - precaution in case she went feral on the only breathing organism in the room.

Despite her condition, Blake continued to watch the video performers slam their sex organs into each other. Soon, Yang bent her back until her hands touched the floor, did a bridge stance without releasing her legs’ hold from the man’s waist. Ghira clamped his hands around her midsection and stood up. On his feet, he restarted thrusting, dug his cock back down the anus - probably wore out her sphincter by now. This ridiculous, strenuous position seemed favored by the two as they fucked harder, sprinkled sweat and semen all over the area.

“Oh Dust, I’m tightening up. Get some lube, don’t stop it.”

“Don’t worry, almost there myself.” The older Faunus glued his hips with Yang’s. This effort likely placed all of his fat cock inside the deepest, darkest crevice of the anus. “Cumming, cumming!”

Ghira roared his last word. Yang shrieked as her arms became shaky. The two resumed their noise until the blonde fell. This sudden fall pulled her ass away from her lover’s waist. The cock also came out, bounced around and flung strings of cum everywhere. Many landed on the cowgirl’s body - a long line stuck on her hair.

“S-sorry.” The elder Faunus took in deep breaths as he stood over Yang’s fallen form. “That was intense. Let’s not talk about my family right now.”

“If it’s turning you on, why not?” Yang wagged her eyebrows with a coy smile. She lifted her leg to show her untouched pussy wet from the sex done with her anus, the shit hole covered in a layer of wet semen. “Please, keep comparing her pussy with mine. Remember what you’re going to do with this fresh fruit after you dissolve this boring marriage of yours.”

Ghira’s throat rumbled; his cock twitched back to life. He leaned towards the desired area with the intent to mate the hell out of his partner. This was when the scene faded into black, left the rest to Blake’s imagination. Rather than torture herself with more images, she punched the laptop screen with her fist. She unleashed two more strikes upon the medium that showed her a terrible scenario that would scar her for life.

“Hey, stop! You’re hurting yourself!”

Jaune snatched the Faunus’s wrist. His comment helped her realize there was blood on her knuckles, scratches inflicted from the broken plastic and glass. Disgusted by her inhuman behavior, she yanked the hand away from the male’s grip.

“You should run some water on that.”

“I’m fine,” Blake snapped. More ashamed than angry, she nursed the marks on her knuckles. “Just...leave me alone. I’m not thinking straight, not after seeing all this bullshit.”

Silence settled on the scene, an uncomfortable one no thanks to the Faunus’s outburst. She tried to think of something to say - apologizing was never her forte. This chance didn’t come when static burped from the laptop’s speaker; the video had resumed playing.

“So Ghira is going to pay all of your debts? I thought those other husbands covered that.”

“They did, but he doesn’t know. That loser doesn’t have to know the monthly payments he’s sending me is all going into the rent for this nice condo I’m renting in the better side of the city.”

Blake wasn’t familiar with the first voice, but the second was definitely Yang’s. She truly found regret with shattering the screen into pieces.

“Damn, you convinced him to do that? Slut, high-five on that score!”

Hands smacked into each other. Blake vowed to know who the unseen female was - pay a visit to the house and wreak havoc from the bottom doorway to the top window.

“Did you even know he’s Blake’s dad?”

“Oh yeah, that freak told me about her family a few weeks after we entered the same team. The whole drama she had with them reeked of shit so bad, I had to take advantage of it and visit him one day. Found out he hosted a dating profile behind his wife’s back. I responded and after that is history, fucking from Menagarie all the way to Vale. Old horn dog never bothered to visit his daughter, which isn’t my concern at all.”

The harsh words no longer fed on Blake’s anger. The Faunus felt more pathetic to hear the truth come in the form of insults, from someone she adored so much.

“That’s kind of sad. So when do you think the divorce is going to happen?”

“He’s getting a lawyer ready. Can’t do it yet because he’s so damn busy with his job, building up all that lien for me. When he does it, he wants it to happen so fast, the old hag’s head will still be spinning by the time he’s left her shriveled up pussy behind.”

The Faunus took note on this exposed strategy. Once the video ended, she planned to take action - bring the fight to several doorsteps fast and hard, White Fang style.

“That is hilarious. Poor bastard thinks you’re going to give him a kid with your fresh womb?”

“I’ll let him creampie me without birth control pills. If he isn’t sterile enough, I can just get an abortion without him knowing. He’ll just keep trying, I’ll keep getting all of the Lien he wouldn’t have to spend on a bunch of stray pussycats.”

“I thought you liked women,” resumed the stranger. “Isn’t that why we’re together?”

“Don’t get me wrong, pussy is awesome. But Blake doesn’t cut it even with her looks because...well, that’s Ghira’s fault. When he’s doing me, a Human, rather than his wife, doesn’t give me much respect for damaged goods. There’s a reason why that damn stereotype is going around: Faunus men who cheat on their women tell us their worth as wives are done.”

Blake heard of this stereotype, something born from the wicked nature of mankind. It shocked her to hear this from Yang, who gave a passionate speech about how negative labels were wrong. This recording proved how much of a hypocrite she was, the true side the Faunus would never forgive the blonde for.

A low sniff interrupted Blake’s thought. She regained focus to hear, “Hey, don’t snort the Bits up my clitoris.”

“Sorry, but your best smell comes from there.” A softer, longer sniff filled the audio before came a satisfied sigh. “Oh yeah, that’s the stuff. Who knew mixing coke with pieces of Dust would give this kind of a kick. Yeah, mommy like.”

“Well, mommy Melanie is about to frost your titties with it. Get those tips ready, I got some cream here to make sundaes out of those baby feeders.”

“That’s funny. You’re funny.” Yang sounded drunk. “That’s another reason you’re better than Blake. I love you.”

“Yeah yeah, me too. Now lay down and let me have my snack before Junior comes over and plays on that daddy fetish you love so much.”

The audio came to an abrupt end. The only noise left was the voltage that jumped from the laptop’s broken wires. Blake waited several minutes to make sure it was all over before she stood up and bolted for the door. When her hand squeezed the doorknob, the cover didn’t open.

“Hey,  where are you going?”

The Faunus looked right to see Jaune had pressed hands into the door. This angered her; she growled, “Yang just told me a lot of things I need to take care of. This isn’t about my team anymore, my mother is in danger.”

“So that’s it? You’re going out to help your mom? You’re not going straight to Yang or your dad to do anything rash, right?”

Blake paused to catch her breath and think on her next words. One second was all it took for her to not give a damn about subtlety or grace in action.

“Fine, you want to know the truth?” the Faunus started. “I am going to not only kill those fuckers, but cut off all organs related to sex. Maybe after that, I’ll go after Weiss and Port because that’s what you want, right? You want someone to do the dirty work for you because you’re too scared to do since you’re a pathetic cuckold who chooses to turn a blind eye on your whore and her fuck buddies!”

Bits of unrestrained rage came with each word until Blake practically screeched at the top of her lungs. She also told lies, but her unstable mind mixed a lot of facts and information - lost the logic of her ongoing rant. “Because frankly, I can’t stand the thought of letting a bunch of twisted bastards do this to anyone! My own dad divorcing my mom and leaving her behind with nothing! A-and this happened because Yang, that Human cunt whore, wants an easy life.”

The furious feline expected Jaune to share his own complaints. Instead, he only made a sad face. Blake realized tears fell down her face. Pain radiates from her fingers because the nails tore into the door’s surface, scattered splinters everywhere.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Really, someone you like and another you’re related to; this is all messed up.” The blond male scratched his head. “But we can’t be reckless. And we can talk about this, you just need to sit down and relax for a few-.”

Blake collided her foot with Jaune’s crotch. The shock made his legs shake as he bent over. According to the testimony of someone who received the same treatment, a powerful agony should have cascaded through all of his nerves. Despite this knowledge, the feline was surprised to see her victim resume his role as the door’s obstacle.

“Move!”

“Can’t do that.”

“Then drop dead.” The Faunus slammed her heel into Jaune’s forehead. But somehow, he didn’t budge. She put more pressure into her foot. “Because I’m going to kill those motherfuckers, tell my mother her husband died in an accident, then paint this irredeemable town red with the blood of every villain I can find. Sounds like a fun evening, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t know, but that doesn’t sound like you. The Blake I know wouldn’t resort to violence.” The nut-stricken lad quaked as he tried to hold his ground. “If you do this, if you murder people just because you’re angry, I’ll never respect you or myself ever again. I wouldn’t even care that Pyrrha keeps calling me her boyfriend while she has sex with someone else.”

Blake lost strength in her foot. So upset, she snapped, “How could you say that? Do you know how weak you sound? Her loose habits wouldn’t have happened if you did something rather than watch like you wanted this to happen.”

“I know. I know, but I found out too late. Things also happened so fast, I...I didn’t know what to do.” Jaune slumped against the doorway. “It is my fault, all the bad things happening to me. I just thought things would change if we helped each other try to make things right. Maybe seeing how you solved problems with your strength can give me an idea on how to take care of mine.”

The comment gave Blake enough ideas to see more into Jaune’s intentions. She found it flattering to be chosen as an inspiration for his future actions. An unknown desire rose from her chest, a longing she thought had been lost long before she came to Beacon.

“You sound lazy. That’s the problem there: you try to find motivation from others rather than yourself.”

The Faunus grabbed Jaune’s hair and flung him to the floor. When he tried to get up, she pushed him back down. Gently, the feline placed a knee against his chest to make him stay on the floor.

“Any modicum of strength you have, you need to use it. When you get cold feet and fill your head with ‘what-ifs,’ nothing happens. You’re forced to either react or grab your ankles while life takes you from behind. That last part is never something that should happen for as long as you live.”

Blake pinned Jaune’s arms to the ground. When he opened his mouth to give a comment (or complain), she bent over and kissed him. Not a peck, but a hard French kiss, she pooled all strength into this lip lock. The entire time, the victim muffled into her mouth. It wasn’t long before the noise turned into groans, a reaction to the pleasure of their intertwined tongues.

After hard suckles and throating, Blake pulled away. Jaune coughed with crimson cheeks. Embarrassed, the Faunus almost apologized. Then she didn’t, realized how much she needed to dominate this fellow. Passion or sadism, the feline couldn’t place a label on why Jaune alone drew all her carnal thoughts into physical form.

She put all blame for this on the video, for its revealing Yang’s true side. Perhaps for her, ignorance of her crush’s opinions would have been a bliss. Ghira’s betrayal also left her in distress, especially when her mother - who she had not seen in years, was in jeopardy.

“Do...do we need to stop here? I’m kind of fine with this...are you?”

Then came Jaune’s question, words that implied an acceptance of a submissive role. When the comment reached awareness, heat arose in Blake’s loins from various scenarios that played in her mind - inspirations from books, comics, even hentai (kinky stuff).

When the next kiss came, Blake began to undo her clothes. Jaune tried to do his, but the Faunus just ripped into it so she could feel his bare skin. She even gave the nipples a twerk to hear and feel him yelp into her mouth. Once their underwear came off, the rush began. These young adults partook in all their intimate actions on the floor until they were both wet and spent. Neither took off; Blake found comfort in the arms of the last man she could never have imagined would be his next lay.

* * *

 

**Diary Entry 39:**

**Wow...what the fuck? All of that led to this? I just wanted these two find some common ground with this video on Yang and realize she’s not a reliable person. Instead, they spent the rest of the night mating like a bunch of dogs in heat? Damn it, I had to get my guy to deliver a payment there to extend the room reservation.**

**Well, it is worth it cause it’s kind of funny how things turned out for Jaune and Blake. All the apartment rooms are bugged, so their angry sex is now another treasured video for my library. One loses his blue balls, the other gets back on the straight horse, not that she’s ever been off of it. Yang’s the only one she ever wanted to bump tacos with; wonder if she tried to change after breaking things off with that psychotic boyfriend of hers?**

**And they never figured out this apartment complex is really the hub of Vale’s underground business. Not that it has to be heavily guarded or anything, the folks lack the resources . They sweep for bugs, but they don’t have the gear to catch these nano-sized cameras. And the end of the video they never fucking finished would have shown those motherless whores, Weiss and Yang, sharing greetings right as they took their men into different rooms for the usual business on a live feed. Maybe they’ll have some brain cells left to know they can link the files to their Scrolls once they wake up.**

**It does suck Blake has to now deal with her own drama. And shit, the week-long break is coming up. There is the optional vacation trip. Should I go or not? Jaune shouldn’t go, not even if Pyrrha asks him. Port will be there with his barely legal posse in tow to help him wreck some holes. Yep, just gave myself a reason to maybe not go, better to avoid the possible scenario where they gangbang anybody unfortunate enough to deal with their dicks for an entire week. Maidens forbid that Jaune or anyone he knows becomes one of their cum dumps.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
